Conventional power distribution systems comprise: i) busway and stab; and ii) pipe and wire with boxes. The busway and stab system is fairly modular although the busway construction and installation is difficult and costly. The pipe and wire system requires difficult terminations and additional boxes for terminating onto a main trunkline. The pipe and wire system also requires substantial labor in fabricating conduit bends and preparing fittings.
Furthermore, when conventional devices such as receptacles, breakers, or switches, are installed, a power cable must be cut. The cable comprises a number of individual wires, some of which are insulated with color-coded insulation. Once the cable is cut, the individual wires comprising the cable must be stripped of the color-coded insulation for a small distance on the respective individual wires. After the insulation is stripped, the wires must each be bent into a curve on the tip ends and then hooked onto screws on the device. The screws must then be tightened onto the wires. Also, during this process, care must be given to the color-code on each wire to make sure the right color gets matched to the right screw. As can be seen, installing a device can be labor intensive and error prone if wiring color is crossed.